osadaifandomcom-20200213-history
01 com c1 008 02
start| ;※01_com_c1_008_01の続き ;※１．許せん。処分してくれるわ！ ;ＢＧ：下駄箱・昼 Love letters. Yes, these are love letters. I wonder what this misty feeling is? Anyway, Irshould―― Thư tình. Phải, đây toàn bộ đều là thư tình. Tôi tự hỏi cái cảm giác mờ ảo bây giờ là gì? Dù sao thì, tôi nên―― ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map05 time=150 hide msgoff trans=map05 time=150 time=150 play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I can't allow this. I'll dispose of them!」 Mình không thể cho phép điều này. Mình sẽ vứt chúng đi! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ autolabel @yukino voice="0010267" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ehh!?」 Ehh!? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「These look suspicious from the looks of it, don'trthey? I need a goat. Someone bring me a goat!」 Chúng nhìn rất đáng ngờ phải không? Tôi cần một con dê. Ai đó mang cho tôi một con dê! ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030123" 【ell/Ell】「Acknowledged. Is a black goat sufficient?」 Đã rõ. Một con dê đen đã được chưa ạ? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I'm going to make it eat the letters.」 Được. Tôi sẽ làm cho nó ăn hết những lá thư này. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010268" 【yukino/Yukino】「Wait, wait. You can't do something likerthat!」 Khoan đã, chờ đã. Cậu không thể làm một cái gì như vậy! ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino hurriedly stretched out her arms and protectedrthe envelopes that fell on the floor. This isn't funny at all... Yukino vội vàng giơ tay và bảo vệ các phong bì đã bị rơi xuống sàn nhà. Tất cả chuyện này không có gì là buồn cười cả... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What's with you? Are you that happy about receivingrfan letters?」 Có chuyện gì với cậu vậy? Chẳng lẽ cậu hạnh phúc khi nhận được thư của fan hâm một sao? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010269" 【yukino/Yukino】「I'd be lying if I didn't say I was happy...」 Mình sẽ là nói dối nếu mình nói mình không hạnh phúc... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I knew it.」 Mình biết điều đó. 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010270" 【yukino/Yukino】「But, but! My favorite is Jun-kun!」 Nhưng mà, nhưng mà! Mình yêu thích nhất là Jun-kun! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh...?」 Eh...? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=∑ autolabel @yukino voice="0010271" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah...!」 Ah...! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;BGM再生　ラブシーン play=bgm23 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010272" 【yukino/Yukino】「W-What am I saying? How embarrassing...」 M-Mình vừa nói cài gì vậy? Thật là xấu hổ... 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010273" 【yukino/Yukino】「A-Anyway, I'll return these lettersrpolitely.」 D-Dù sao thì, mình sẽ trả lại những lá thư này một cách lịch sự. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Those idiots keep getting worked up because you keeprspoiling them like that.」 Những kẻ ngốc tiếp tục làm như vậy vì cậu đã làm hư họ như thế đấy. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。真面目な顔で怒る @yukino voice="0010274" 【yukino/Yukino】「Jun-kun. Don't put it that way.」 ;Jun-kun. Đừng nghĩ tiêu cực như thế. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Mm...」 ;Mm... ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino was glaring at me, which is rare. Whatever therreason was, she wasn't going allow me to talk badlyrabout others. That's what those eyes told me. Yukino nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi, điều đó thật là hiếm có. Cho dù lí do là gì, thì cô ấy vẫn không cho phép tôi nói xấu về người khác như thế. Đó là những gì đôi mắt đó nói với tôi. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「...Sorry. I said too much.」 ...Xin lỗi. Mình đã nói quá nhiều. That's right. Making a goat eat it is going too far.rThe other guys must've sent these letters with purerfeelings. And I was even getting irritated about it. Đúng vậy. Làm cho một con dê ăn nó quả thực là quá xa vời. Những người khác đã gửi những lá thư đó với một cảm xúc thuần túy. Vậy mà thậm chí tôi còn khó chịu về nó. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 autolabel ...Huh? Is this what they call jealousy? ... Huh? Đây là những gì mà họ gọi là sự ghen tị sao? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010275" 【yukino/Yukino】「Sorry. Are you angry?」 Xin lỗi. Cậu có giận không? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Just the opposite. I feel bad about it.」 Ngược lại. Tôi thấy tệ về việc vừa rồi. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Be sure to warn me whenever you think I'm wrongrabout something from now on. The only person who canrdiscipline the vice president is the president, afterrall.」 Hãy chắc chắn cậu sẽ cảnh báo cho tôi bất cứ khi nào cậu nghĩ rằng tôi sai về một cái gì đó từ bây giờ. Dù gì sau tất cả người duy nhất có thể kỷ luật phó tổng thống là tổng thống. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010276" 【yukino/Yukino】「Jun-kun...」 Jun-kun... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, a certain someone is always being warned byreveryone, despite being the president.」 Àh mà, có một người luôn luôn được cảnh báo bởi tất cả mọi người, mặc dù người đó là tổng thống. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010277" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ahh! You're saying those mean things again!」 Ahh! Cậu lại nói những điều xấu đó một lần nữa! 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahaha. Sorry, sorry.」 Ahaha. Xin lỗi, xin lỗi. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。くすっと笑って @yukino voice="0010278" 【yukino/Yukino】「Geez. Jun-kun.」 ;Geez. Jun-kun. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino suddenly averted her eyes from me as shersmiled, then queried me with an upward glance. Yukino đột nhiên liếc nhìn sang tôi và mỉm cười, sau đó cô ấy hỏi tôi với một cái nhìn lên trên. 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010279" 【yukino/Yukino】「H-Hey, Jun-kun. Why are you fussing overrthese letters so much?」 N-Này, Jun-kun. Tại sao cậu lại rối lên vì những lá thư đó như vậy? ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh?」 Eh? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010280" 【yukino/Yukino】「Could it be that, umm... You were feelingrjealous...?」 Nó có thể là, umm ... Cậu cảm thấy ghen tị sao...? 」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「T-That's...」 Đ-Đó là... 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。予想外に純一郎が照れて戸惑ってます @yukino voice="0010281" 【yukino/Yukino】「Huh? Jun-kun, why is your face all red?」 ;Huh? Jun-kun, sao mặt cậu lại đỏ bừng vậy? 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010282" 【yukino/Yukino】「No way. Were you really jealous by anyrchance? For me?」 Không thể nào. Cậu thật sự ghen tị vì nguyên nhân nào? Vì mình sao? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「W-Well, sort of...」 T-Thì, kiểu như thế... 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※雪乃。嬉しさ半分。照れ半分 @yukino voice="0010283" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah... S-So you were.」 ;Ah... R-Ra là cậu có. 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010284" 【yukino/Yukino】「I see, I see. Jun-kun was jealous... Ehehe♪」 Mình hiểu rồi. mình hiểu rồi. Jun-kun đã ghen tị... Ehehe♪ ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel As Yukino hid her mouth with both hands, her cheeksrloosened like she was happy. She must be trying to hide it, but it's completelyrobvious that she has a grin on her face. Yukino giấu miệng mình bằng cả hai tay, hai má của cô ấy nới lỏng ra như cô ấy đang hạnh phúc. Cô ấy có lẽ đã cố gắng che giấu nó, nhưng nó hoàn toàn rõ ràng vì cô ấy có một nụ cười thật tươi trên khuôn mặt của cô ấy. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahh. Ahem. Well then, what kind of letters did thoserbastards send?」 Ahh. Ahem. Vậy thì, loại thư gì mà những tên xấu xa đó đã gửi cho cậu? ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo019 buf=0 autolabel I checked the contents of an envelope while trying torhide 120% of my embarrassment. Tôi đã kiểm tra các nội dung của một phong thư trong khi cố gắng để ẩn đi 120% sự bối rối của tôi. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel What fell out was―― Những gì rớt ra là―― ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_ジト目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030124" 【ell/Ell】「It's a marriage registration form.」 Đó là một mẫu đơn đăng ký kết hôn. ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm definitely going to dispose of them!! If argoat's no good, then I'll eat them!!」 Mình chắc chắn sẽ xử lý chúng!! Nếu một con dê vẫn chưa đủ, thì mình sẽ ăn chúng!! 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010285" 【yukino/Yukino】「Y-You can't. You'll ruin your stomach!」 C-Cậu không thể. Cậu sẽ làm hỏng bao tử của cậu mất! ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;上から突かれる nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064a buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-8 cycle=500 time=650 stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel Yukino took the letter from me while panicking andrstuffed it into her bag as deep as she could. Shermust really intend to return it politely. Yukino chụp lấy lá thư từ tay tôi trong sự hoảng loạn và nhét nó vào túi xách của cô ấy sâu hết mức có thể. Chắc cô ấy thực sự có ý định trả lại chúng một cách lịch sự. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Well, she did get angry a little while back. I guessrI'll respect Yukino's feelings here. Mà thôi, hồi nãy cô ấy tức giận một thời gian ngắn. Tôi đoán tôi sẽ tôn trọng cảm xúc của Yukino tại đây bây giờ. ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Let's get going then.」 Chúng ta hãy đi tiếp nào. We'll be late for class if we don't hurry. We canrfinally attend school. I want to take in the lessonsrproperly, at least. As those thoughts ran through my head, Ell called outrto me from behind as I faced my shoebox. Chúng tôi sẽ bị trễ học nếu chúng tôi không nhanh lên. Cuối cùng chúng tôi cũng có thể đi học. Ít nhất, tôi muốn có một bài học đúng chuẩn. Khi những suy nghĩ đó chạy qua đầu tôi, Ell gọi với theo tôi từ phía sau khi tôi nhìn đối mặt vào chiếc hộp đựng giày của tôi. ;※　01_com_c1_008_04へ *end| endscene